


Damsel

by rosieeexox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Derek, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Nobody is a werewolf, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: Derek is a damsel in distress, but not really. Stiles is a highly trained FBI agent, but not really.





	Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing for ya, I'm working on an HPAU that hopefully wont take me forever to finish. In the mean time, enjoy xoxo

The Hale Family is known for their lavish parties and successful contracting business. They’re famous due to their wealth, not for doing anything important for the world or for the community. Which is why Derek hates the attention. He’s not sure having money is a good enough reason for the better half of the world’s population to care about him and his family. Their contracting business is responsible for most of the buildings in the Western United States, and then most of the buildings in major cities throughout the world. 

Derek wishes he could say he was surprised when he’s abducted in a parking garage on his way home from work. He subconsciously knows he’s being followed as soon as he steps out of the elevator, but he just spent four hours on the phone with one of their clients from Tokyo and he’s too exhausted to tell what he assumes to be a teenage girl he’s not in the mood for a selfie. He barely registers that the three men are very much not teenage girls before everything goes black. 

His next memory is waking up in a  _ very  _ nice kitchen. He could do without being tied to a chair, but he’s able to untie himself quickly enough. Whoever kidnapped him clearly underestimated his strength.

It takes his family two days to report him missing. 

At first, Derek assumes, they thought he was on some sort of bender. He’s taken trips to Europe before on a whim. The fact that his car was still in the parking garage should have been some sort of hint, though. 

Three days after they report him missing, they get a ransom note that Derek has been kidnapped. It’s addressed to Laura Hale, the eldest Hale sibling. Instead of asking for money, the note asks that The Hale’s use their wealth to hire the best agents to try and rescue Derek.

Laura contacts the CIA, the FBI, even MI-6. They call police forces and SWAT teams across the globe. They pull every string and use every resource they’ve got.

 

It’s been a year and everyone the Hale family has sent to retrieve Derek has not returned. 

It’s early on a Wednesday morning and Talia Hale is about to give up. She’s run out of resources and contacts and she has no way to contact her son’s kidnappers to negotiate. When her old friend, Sheriff Stilinski, offers up his son, she hesitates.

“He’s your only son, John.” She says softly into the phone.

“And Derek is yours.”

Talia sighs.

“Listen,” John says tiredly. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but Stiles is sharp. He’s just finished his FBI training, he’s at the top of his class, and if he isn’t assigned a mission soon he’s going to create a disaster of his own just to get out there.”

Stiles is given Derek’s location, a secluded mansion built into the side of a mountain in Alaska. Finding the mansion is easy enough. So is breaking in. Stiles is suspicious, but his adrenaline and confidence blind him into thinking everyone before him was just incompetent. He outsmarts three booby traps before finding the basement. 

The first booby trap caught him by surprise. It was triggered when he opened the garage door. A relatively large wrecking ball almost knocked him off the side of the mountain. The second was a very cliche trick tile in the hallway that launched several darts towards the doorway. Stiles dodged them easily, already suspecting more traps after the first one. He inspects the darts and assumes they’re coated in a tranquilizer. Nothing deadly, but definitely would’ve knocked him out for a few hours. The third trap was another cliche. Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed the trip wire in the living room. He made a mental note to check what it does  _ after  _ he rescues Derek Hale. He makes it to the basement and barely registers the weird smell in the air before he’s unconscious.

Stiles wakes up in a cell. He tries to break out, reaching for his lock pick, but all of his weapons and tools have been taken. Of course. The sides of the cell are made of concrete, and the front wall is made of glass. There are two doors cut into the glass. One is big enough to fit through and the other one is extremely small. Stiles assumes it’s for food. They both lock from the outside so that’s not an option. There’s a bandage on his arm where his FBI tracker used to be. He doesn’t even have to check to know it’s been cut out and probably destroyed. Which means the FBI probably thinks he’s dead. Great. 

It’s about an hour before he hears the basement door swing open. There’s the sound of a cart being slowly rolled down each step. Stiles can only imagine its a cart filled with creative torture devices. His training has prepared him for this. Show no fear, say nothing, and try not to cry. He may have added the last part. 

What is only about a minute but feels like an eternity, Stiles is finally greeted by his captor, and it’s Derek Hale. 

“What the fuck?” Stiles blurts out before he can stop himself. 

Derek ignores him and Stiles notices the cart is filled with food. The same meal in different containers.

“You’re Derek, aren’t you?” 

Derek says nothing.

“Are you hurt?”

Nothing.

“Are you being forced to serve this? Is the food poisoned?”

Derek shows no sign that he’s heard anything Stiles has said.

“Are you deaf?!”

Derek chuckles.

“Not deaf then, just an ass.”

Derek, yet again, says nothing, but there’s a smirk on his face that leads Stiles to believe he’s doing this of his own free will. He places a container in Stiles’ cell through the small door and walks away, rolling the cart behind him. 

Stiles has no way to tell time aside from when he’s being fed, which gives him plenty of time to think. Based on his observations, he works out that Derek is no longer kidnapped. Maybe he never was. Based on the amount of meals, Stiles assumes that Derek has captured most, if not all, of his attempted saviors. 

He makes another attempt at conversation at dinner.

“Do we not get lunch?”

“Breakfast was terrible.”

“I’m giving this place one star on Yelp.”

That one earns a chuckle from Derek.

“I know you’re the one capturing all the agents.”

Derek looks impressed that Stiles figured it out so quickly, but says nothing. 

After that, Stiles makes it a point to ask Derek dozens of questions everytimes he’s fed. He’s always met with silence, but sometimes he gets a shrug or a smirk. He just doesn’t understand why Derek won’t talk to him. 

“I think I figured out why you’re ignoring me.”

Derek’s only response is placing Stiles’ breakfast in his cell.

“You have a superiority complex.”

Derek scoffs.

Dinner that night is cold and Stiles briefly wonders if it’s punishment for his insult earlier.

“Do you really expect me to eat this?” Stiles asks, gesturing at the cold turkey and stuffing. “It’s ice cold.”

“Oven’s broken.” And wow, Derek actually spoke to him. Holy shit.

“That was almost a complete sentence.” Stiles replies hastily.

Derek glares at him and turns to walk away.

“I could fix it!” Stiles offers. 

Derek looks at him suspiciously but nods. 

Before he knows it, Stiles is handcuffed and brought to the kitchen, blindfolded. 

“Are the handcuffs necessary?” Stiles asks. “Am I fixing the oven or are you just kinky?”

Derek says nothing, but shoves him forward roughly, signaling for him to walk. 

Stiles’ training lets him figure out that Derek purposely lead him in circles to confuse him. He takes a page out of Derek’s book and says nothing. They eventually make it to the kitchen and Stiles fixes the stove immediately. In hindsight, he probably should’ve wasted time just so he could be out of his cell, or at least be out of handcuffs.

“Just had to relight the pilot light.” He mumbles. 

Stiles annoys Derek with more questions while he waits for the dinners to heat up. Not that there’s anything else to do considering he is literally chained to the refrigerator. As expected, Derek answers none of them.

“No microwave, huh?”

“Where do you get your groceries?”

“What’s today’s date? I think I missed my birthday. Do you think you could bake me a cake?”

Stiles counts at least two dozen meals by the time they’re done. “Do you actually cook all this every day? No wonder we don’t get lunch.”

Derek leaves Stiles alone to go deliver the rest of the dinners. Stiles scouts the kitchen for an escape plan. There’s nothing within arms reach to pick the lock on the handcuffs and there’s no way he can escape while dragging along an entire refrigerator.

Derek returns a few minutes later with an empty cart. He frees Stiles from his handcuffs and hands him his dinner.

“Okay.” Stiles says slowly, taking a seat at the table in the kitchen. He tries not to choke on his food when Derek sits across from him. 

“Are you gonna tell me why you’ve kidnapped everyone who’s come to save you?” Stiles asks, half expecting to be thrown back into his cell.

Derek stares at his empty plate for a while before answering.

“My family is basically the richest family in the country, possibly the world. The people that kidnapped me were only going to ask for half a million dollars for my return.”

“Don’t even tell me you’re doing all this because you weren’t being held for enough ransom money.” 

Derek glares at him. 

“I managed to trick my captors and lock them in a cell in two hours. They weren’t the brightest.”

“But-”

“The first guy my family sent to save me triggered a booby trap, knocked himself out, and triggered a full lockdown on the house. An endless supply of money and my family sends an idiot to rescue me.” Derek sighs. “My kidnappers hadn’t sent the ransom letter yet so I sent one myself, requesting actual competent agents.” 

Stiles snorts. “You’re a bit high maintenance.” 

Derek ignores him and continues. “You surprisingly made it through the entire house. The only reason you were knocked out is because one of the darts you dodged triggered the knockout gas. I was impressed, I was going to tell you so until you started talking. You’re very annoying.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Does this mean you’ll let me rescue you?” 

“No.” Derek says, cracking a smile.

 

It takes two days of Stiles lounging around the mansion before he works up the courage to kiss Derek. If the fact that Derek never returned him to his cell and the longing glances were anything to go by, Stiles thought the kiss was completely warranted. The kiss takes Derek by surprise and, in true Derek fashion, he leaves the room in silence. Stiles follows him, of course, and in true Stiles fashion, annoys him into talking about it. They work through Derek’s resentment of his family, their fame and fortune, and his inability to let himself feel things. 

They use the knockout gas to get all the agents home without a fuss. 

They go home eventually. It takes about two weeks, but they go home. There’s a huge press release and the Hale’s use their level of influence to control the story. They pay off the agents to keep their mouths shut and go along with the fabricated story that Stiles defeated the kidnappers and released all the hostages, Derek included. The kidnappers are put in jail, despite their claims that  _ they  _ were the ones being held captive. 

Derek really hates giving Stiles all the credit, but there’s no way to spin the fact that Derek was keeping himself hostage, along with over two dozen government agents.

 

So Stiles gets all the glory, but Derek gets Stiles so he still considers it a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos ;)


End file.
